Philip Casnoff
Philip Casnoff is an American actor. Biography Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Casnoff became best known for his theatrical roles, but he also appeared in a number if television programmes; notably as Elkanah Bent in North and South and as Frank Sinatra in the 1992 biopic Sinatra. In addition, Casnoff had long-running appearances in Under Suspicion, Oz and Strong Medicine, as well as the films How Stella Got Her Groove Back and Ted 2. Singing Casnoff appeared in a number of Broadway musicals, understudying Jesus and Judas in the original production of Godspell as well as playing David in King of the Schnorrers. Casnoff played Frederick Trumper in the original Broadway cast of Chess, as well originating the role of John Blackthorne in Shōgun: The Musical and appearing in the established musicals The Threepenny Opera and Chicago. Stage Grease Johnny Casino *Born to Hand-Jive (contains solo lines) Teen Angel *Beauty School Dropout (contains solo lines) Godspell (1972) Jesus (understudy) *Save the People (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (contains solo lines) *All for the Best (contains solo lines) *Alas for You (solo) *Beautiful City (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Judas (understudy) *All for the Best (contains solo lines) Rockabye Hamlet (1976) Hamlet (standby) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *That It Should Come to This (solo) *Set It Right (contains solo lines) *Hello-Hello (duet) *Don't Unmask Your Beauty to the Moon (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Shall We Dance (duet) *Something's Rotten in Denmark (contains solo lines) *Denmark Is Still (contains solo lines) *Twist Her Mind (contains solo lines) *Where Is the Reason (solo) *It Is Done (duet) *Midnight-Hot Blood (solo) *Midnight Mass (contains solo lines) *Sing Alone (solo) *Didn't She Do It for Love (contains solo lines) *If My Morning Begins (solo) *Swordfight (contains solo lines) Laertes (standby) *Don't Unmask Your Beauty to the Moon (duet) *All By Yourself (solo) *Laertes Coercion (contains solo lines) *Didn't She Do It for Love (contains solo lines) *Swordfight (contains solo lines) Shenandoah (1977) King of the Schnorrers (1979)(originated the role) *Just for Me (duet) *What Do You Do? (solo) *Dead (duet) Constance and the Musician (1981)(originated the role) *Pauley's Song (solo) Pal Joey (1983) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (contains solo lines) *I Could Write a Book (duet) *Happy Hunting Horn (contains solo lines) *Pal Joey (What Do I Care For A Dame?)(solo) *In Our Little Den (of Iniquity)(duet) *Take Him (contains solo lines) *I Could Write A Book (Reprise)(solo) Booth! Is Back in Town (1983) Chess (1988) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *How Many Women? (duet) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *No Contest (duet) *A Whole New Board Game (solo) *Pity the Child (solo) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Shōgun: The Musical (1990)(originated the role) *Night of Screams (contains solo lines) *Impossible Eyes (duet) *Honto (solo) *Mad Rum Below/Escape (contains solo lines) *Born to Be Together (duet) *Fireflies (contains solo lines) *Sail Home (solo) *Rum Below (contains solo lines) *Born to Be Together (Reprise)(duet) *No Man (solo) *Death Walk (contains solo lines) *One Candle (duet) *One Candle (Reprise)(duet) *Trio (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (1999) *Soldiers' Song (duet) *Love Song (duet) *Melodrama (duet) *Pimp's Ballad (Tango)(duet) *Ballad of Living in Style (solo) *Second Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) *Call from the Grave (solo) *Epitaph (solo) *Third Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) Chicago (2007) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (solo) Gallery casnofftrumper.jpg|'Frederick Trumper' in Chess. neuwirthcasnoffopera.jpg|'Jenny Diver' and Macheath in The Threepenny Opera. Casnoff, Philip Casnoff, Philip